Dirty Little Secret
by LeviosaNight17501
Summary: Unaddressed feelings can wear away at the best of us. . This is just a random little idea that presented itself to me. So. . voila. Enjoy.


**I know, it's really short. It's just been so long since I've written anything, I wanted to get something up quickly. S/K isn't my normal pairing, so if Stefan seems a bit Damon-esque in chapter 2, I apologize! J'adore vous 3 ~LeviosaNight17501**

Katherine glanced around the dimly lit bar in search of some form of entertainment. She took another sip of her ice wine, enjoying the cool sensation as it slid down her throat. There was only one thing on her mind, only one person she wanted right now – Stefan Salvatore.

She sighed, trying to shake off her less-than-ladylike desires. Her eyes focused on the now empty glass in front of her, which just added to her disappointment. The expensive wine had made her feel slightly better about wanting what she couldn't have. It tasted sweet, and oaky, like Black Magic, the only difference between the two was that the wine was much easier to get.

"Would you be entirely offended if I filled that up for you?" a pair of clear blue eyes inquired.

When she finally did decide to acknowledge the person who had so foolishly hit on her, she decided she may as well have some fun with him. (Kat missed playing games, though it was more interesting when she was messing in Stefan's head.)

"Not at all. That's very sweet of you."

The boy smiled and took the vacant seat next to hers as the bartender refilled her glass. He wasn't awfully _bad_ looking, but he was very American. Blond hair, blue eyes, overly tanned skin, obviously bleached teeth . . . Katherine preferred Italians.

Specifically, dead Italians with green eyes.

She was excellent at pretending to be an attention-seeking, undersexed human girl, so what the Hell? Why shouldn't she enjoy herself? She smiled and allowed herself to blush, and then turned to face him head on. The poor naïve thing nearly swallowed his tongue as he took in her figure.

"Tell me your name, sweetie."

She fucking HATED that word.

"B-Bryan. ." he choked out.

"Thank you for my drink, Bryan." She said, coolly. He was hanging on to her every word.

Katherine put the glass to her lips and drank, while he stared at her, mesmerized.

"I don't mean to be forward, and I apologize if this is a little inappropriate, but . . . you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

He was putty in the palm of her hand. She LOVED it. Katherine smiled and set the empty glass down a second time. She knew he was mentally undressing her, damn perverted human. However, she stuck with her decision to play along. She slipped her soft leather jacket off of her shoulders and draped it over a neighboring chair. The dark red tank top she was wearing was almost too much for him. After removing the jacket, she'd exposed much more of herself, including the hint of a tattoo poking out from under her bra strap.

A small smile came across her lips as the full effect of her miraculous body hit him. Katherine knew his imagination was running wild, with scenarios of what he wanted to so badly do to her . . . what he would beg her to do to _him_ . . .

* * *

2 glasses of wine later and they were making out in the alley way outside the run down pub. She'd given him the benefit of the doubt by allowing him to pin her to the wall, kissing her all the while. His lips tasted like an unattractive blend of beer and sweat, which made her dislike for him stronger. For his sake, she was used to biting her tongue. She'd done it plenty of times before. He went sloppily about kissing her neck, while his hands moved awkwardly over her hips. It was like he was afraid to grip her hard, fearing she may break if he did. Katherine especially hated being treated this way, like a porcelain doll. She was not, by any means, delicate or fragile.

That was the one thing she couldn't _stand_ about Stefan. He never accepted her invitation to play rough. Maybe next time she wouldn't give him a chance to say no.

Speaking of next time . . . weren't Damon and Elena out of town this weekend?

_Oh HELL yes!_

Thoughts swamped her mind again, and she let them take control this time. She closed her eyes and let the drunken creature go a little further, her head in other places. Places with less clothing and more biting.

And much neater kissing. Bryan was getting on her nerves now.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

Sweetheart? He's got to be joking. That was a terrible thing to say.

The veins around her eyes pulsed violently as she slammed his back (rather hard) against the opposite wall. The clueless blood bag just looked at her in awe.

"Katherine." She smirked. "Au revoir, monsieur."

All he could do was scream in pure agony.


End file.
